Don't Give Up On Me
by ExLibris3
Summary: How Sandy and Kirsten met at Berkeley. Kirsten finds out she's not the only one that's interested in Sandy...COMPLETE!
1. The History Class

Kirsten was in history class. The most boring class in the whole world. She tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but she just could concentrate enough. She thought he was talking about Christopher Columbus or some else important person in the history.

Then suddenly the guy who was sitting in front of her turned around.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he asked her. She just stared at him for a few seconds. When she didn't answer right away, he took it as a no and started to turn to the next person.

"No, wait. Here you go." Kirsten said and handed him the pencil she was holding. He took it and said "Thanks" before turning back in his seat to take some notes. Now Kirsten definitely couldn't concentrate. She kept staring at the guy in front of her. He was…so cute.

"Ms Nichol? Ms Nichol!" she looked up at the sound of the teacher calling her name.

"Yes?" she was awkwardly aware of the other classmates' looks at her. Some of them were smiling. Even the guy she'd been admiring had turned to look at her.

"I asked you a question, Ms Nichol" the teacher said. Ugh, did he have to call her that so much? It reminded her so much of her father.

"Can you please repeat it? I wasn't paying attention" she said, trying to sound confident.

"I could see that. That's why I asked you if you knew when Christopher Columbus discovered America." He said.

"Ehm…1538?" she guessed. The other kids laughed. The guy in front of her raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Cohen?" the teacher said, turning his attention to Sandy.

"1492." He said.

"I see you've been paying attention, Mr Cohen. Good job everyone. See you next time." The teacher said and everyone quickly gathered their stuff and left the classroom. Kirsten hurried out as quickly as possible, she didn't want the teacher the catch her. Too late.

"Ms Nichol!"

'_Damn it!'_ she thought before walking back into the classroom.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked. She didn't know what excuse she could use this time. Before she could open her mouth she heard a voice saying "I had to borrow her pencil, so she couldn't take any notes. It was totally my fault."

She recognized that voice; it was the same voice that had answered '1492'. She spun around, there he was, Mr Cohen.

"Oh, well, I'll let you both go this time. But if something like this happens again, Ms Nichol, I'll call your dad."

The teacher turned around to fix with some papers, so Sandy and Kirsten left the room.

Outside in the hallway, she stopped.

"Thanks for helping me out in there" she said. He smiled at her.

"No Thank You for letting me borrow your pencil. Here you go by the way." He said and handed her the pencil.

"You know, keep it if you want. I got enough pencils in my dorm. I'm Kirsten." She blushed.

"Thanks. I always seem to lose my pencils. It's a mystery, actually. I never lose stuff, just those very necessary pencils. I'm Sandy" he said and smiled shyly. He had done it again. Whenever he met a beautiful girl he had to start rambling and ruin everything, luckily this time the girl didn't look at him as if he was a psycho, no she actually smiled at him.

They stood there looking at each other for a while, and then he said "I have to go meet some friends. Will I see you tomorrow in history?"

"Yeah, of course! See you." Kirsten said and he smiled and walked away. She stood looking after him until he disappeared in the crowded hallway. For once she was actually looking forward to history class…

The next morning she was really excited about seeing Sandy again, but unfortunately history class was far away, it was their last class this Friday. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly her roommate, Claire, burst into the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie. Wow, you look nice. Oh God, have you met a new guy?" Claire said, looking excitedly at her friend. Kirsten blushed, was she that obvious?

"Oh my God, what's his name?" Claire grabbed Kirsten's shoulders. Kirsten didn't really want to talk about it, she didn't even know the guy, maybe he would turn out to be a total jerk, maybe he would turn out to be the most amazing person she'd ever meet…

"Don't you have any place to be?" Kirsten said annoyed and shook off her friend.

"Ok, sorry Kiki" Claire said, slightly disappointed.

"Don't call me Kiki!" Kirsten said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the dorm to find her way to her class. At lunchtime she was sitting alone in the cafeteria, she was disappointed, no sign of Sandy anywhere. Maybe it had just been a dream, maybe he didn't exist.

'_Come on Kirsten! Of course he exists. I don't have that good imagination'_ she thought. Then she saw him. Her heart almost skipped a beat. Then she suddenly realized she had fallen for a guy she knew absolutely nothing about. She watched him take a lunch tray and looked around

for a place to sit. She was about to raise her hand and wave to him, but she suddenly froze in the move. He probably didn't even remember her, so she put her arm back on the table.

Sandy was looking around in the cafeteria for a place to sit. He had been looking all day for Kirsten, the beautiful girl he had met the day before. He searched the table for an empty chair, and then he saw her sitting at a table by herself, looking completely lonely. He smiled and started to walk towards her, when a bunch of teenage girls suddenly showed up and joined Kirsten at the table.

Kirsten noticed that Sandy was on his way to her table, she got Goosebumps when she saw him coming closer….Then suddenly her friends came and sat down at her table.

"Hi Kirsten. Oh my God you look amazing!" one of the girls said and the others agreed, and started talking about everything from skirts to the school disco that would be held that night.

Kirsten saw Sandy's disappointed face when he turned around and sat down at a table where his own friends were sitting. She caught his eyes and gave him a sad look, before she turned to Claire who had just said something that got her attention.

"Did you guys know Kirsten got a new guy?" Claire said and smiled at Kirsten.

"Oh my God Kirsten, who is it?" a girl named Sarah asked. Kirsten shot an angry glare at Claire.

"I do not have a new guy!" Kirsten defended herself.

"She's into Sandy Cohen, right Kirsty?" Sophia said. Kirsten quickly looked at her. _'How the hell could she know that?'_

"I saw the way you looked at him in history class yesterday" Sophia said in a teasing voice. Kirsten stood up.

"I - -I have to get to class" she said and quickly walked off with her lunch tray.

"Oh God, she's so into him" she heard Sarah say as she left.

When Kirsten walked past Sandy's table he looked up at her and smiled, she didn't return the smile.

"Sandy? Are you listening to me or are you too preoccupied with smiling at pretty girls?" Sandy's friend Paul Glass said. Sandy quickly paid attention to Paul and the other guys again.

At last, history class. Kirsten was taking the same seat as yesterday, hoping Sandy would too. Then one of those blonde, popular water polo playing guys came and sat down in front of Kirsten. She sighed and looked around, Sandy wasn't even there. The teacher began the lesson, and then the door opened and Sandy stumbled in, ten minutes late. He threw himself down into the first empty chair he saw, a chair that happened to be on the other side of the room from Kirsten. Half an hour later the blonde water polo player turned around and asked Kirsten if he could borrow her pencil, she said no. She felt like she'd better take notes this time. At the end of the lesson, Kirsten had been able to answer five questions correctly.

Kirsten packed her stuff and thought that history could be pretty interesting. When she got out to the hallway she thought she'd wait for Sandy, she didn't exactly know why, she just wanted to talk to him, so she looked at a poster saying that there was a party in the school gym that night.

"Are you gonna go?" she heard a voice behind her say. She turned around and saw Sandy.

"Oh, I don't know" she answered, her friends had already tried to convince her.

"Well, you better make up your mind, because it's tonight" he teased. She smiled at him.

"Well, are you gonna go?" she asked him. He nodded "Yeah, so will I see you there or not?" he was so hoping she would say that they would see each other, but it was her choice.

"See you later then!" she said with a big smile. He smiled his pretty smile and said "Bye" before walking away. Kirsten walk in the other direction, she had to get back to her dorm, take a shower and more importantly, figure out what to wear!

-------------------------

Please review! I want to know what you think. Second chapter will be up soon!


	2. The Dance

Kirsten had a hard time to figure out what to wear. At last she decided for a jeans skirt and a red tank top. She fixed her hair and make up. She checked her appearance in the mirror one more time before she left. Claire and her other friends had already left; they didn't know Kirsten would be going too, since she had refused to come along when they'd asked her yesterday. _'They are going to be so shocked when they see me'_ she thought as she walked towards the party.

She had to wait in line to get in; there were a lot of people there. Once she had gotten inside, she started to look for a sign of Sandy, but she didn't see him, maybe he wasn't there yet…

'_Or maybe he wasn't even planning on going at all'_ she thought. But she pushed that thought away. Of _course_ he was coming, why did she always have to think the worst? Maybe he was already there or maybe he was just late, everybody can be late once I while. Where she was standing, there were chairs and a bar and people were talking peacefully to each other. _'For now' _Kirsten thought when she saw someone spike the punch. She smiled to herself, same thing every time.

"Kirsten! Oh my God you're here!" she heard Claire's voice say. Kirsten turned around to greet her friends.

"Hey guys!" Kirsten smiled.

"I thought you said you weren't coming tonight" Sarah said and looked at Kirsten "You look really nice by the way"

Before Kirsten could say anything, Sophia interrupted.

"She's only here because she wants to meet Sandy Cohen" she said in a quite bitchy voice. Kirsten stared at her. "Isn't that right, Kirsty?"

"Ok, fine. I'm here cause I want to see Sandy. So what? Now will you excuse me, I'm going to get something to drink" Kirsten said and walked away, but instead of walking to the bar she walk to the dance floor, the other half of the school gym. The music was louder here and it was darker. She walked around in there looking for Sandy for a few minutes, then she gave up and decided she would get something to drink. On her way back through the crowded dance floor, she felt someone grab her arm.

"Let go of me!" she said annoyed, before she realized she was looking into Sandy's big blue eyes. He quickly let go of her arm.

"Sandy…I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you" she stammered. Oh God this was awkward.

"No, it's ok. I have actually been looking for you all evening. Oh, I-I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have said that... I-I just…" he was rambling again, Kirsten actually found it charming.

"Do you want to dance with me?" she suddenly said. He looked at her surprised before he smiled and held out his hand for her to grab it. She took it without hesitation and he lead her back to the dance floor.

Sophia watched them from distance, a look of hatred on her face. She secretly had a crush on Sandy, and as spoiled as she was, she was used to get what she wanted…

Kirsten and Sandy had a great time dancing with each other. After about twenty minutes Kirsten claimed that she was tired and Sandy suggested that they would go and get something to drink, so they walked of towards the bar, hand in hand because they didn't want to risk losing each other again and also because they liked each other. When they got their drinks they sat and started to chat.

Sandy told Kirsten about his family, how it had been growing up with two siblings, no dad and a mother who was constantly working, she told him about her family, how it had been growing up in one of Newport's richest families.

He told her about his dream of one day becoming a lawyer, she told him about her dream of opening a gallery in Sausalito.

He told her about the tragic ending of his latest relationship, she told him about her latest relationship.

They sat quite for a while; she let everything she'd heard sink in.

"Feel like dancing again?" he asked. She nodded and got to her feet and he followed her to the dance floor. He definitely liked Kirsten. Just when they had found a place where they could dance, cause there where so much people on the floor, the DJ said that he was going to play something slow and romantic. He started to play Solomon Burkes 'Don't give up on me'.

_If I fall short  
If I don't make the grade  
If you're expectations aren't met in me today  
There's always tomorrow, or tomorrow night  
Hang in there, baby  
Sooner or later I know I'll get it right_

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other, not sure what to do. At the same time they both slowly started to move towards each other until Kirsten found herself in Sandy's arms. She wrapped both her arms around his neck, and he had his hand on her back and they slowly danced to the music.

_Please don't give up on me  
Oh please don't give up on me  
I know It's late, late in the game  
But my feelings, my true feelings haven't changed_

He inhaled the scent of her perfume, she smelled so good.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered to her as they danced. She smiled.

"Thanks. You're not too bad either" she said teasingly.

_Here in my heart I know, I know I was wrong, wrong, wrong  
I'd like to make amends for the love that I've never ever, ever, ever shown  
Just don't give up on me, every word is true  
I'll give you my everything, all of my love,  
All of my love, all of my love, love, love to you  
Just don't give up on me,  
oh please, please, please don't give up on me  
I don't want you to_

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch, and then she slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked up into his eyes before he leant down and kissed her again.

_I'll give you my everything, all of my love,  
All of my love, all of my love, love, love to you…_

Sophia was still watching them; she was going to make Kirsten pay for this…And in the end Kirsten Nichol was going to wish she never met Sandy Cohen…


	3. The Power Of Love

Kirsten and Sandy danced very slowly to the music. It was warm in there, and Kirsten felt a headache coming up.

"Sandy, I'm not feeling well, can we go outside?" she whispered in his ear. Without saying anything, he grabbed her hand and walked her though the crowd. Well outside in the cool night air, she sat down on the ground and rested her head against the wall. He sat down beside her. She closed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a voice full of concern. She smiled at his concern. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I just have a headache, nothing serious." She said. She shivered, it was pretty cold by now and she'd forgotten her jacket in her dorm room. Sandy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him. She rested her head against his chest and she could hear his heartbeats. The full moon was shining down on the beautiful couple, until a cloud came between them.

"Oh, come on Sandy! You can't be serious!" they suddenly heard a voice saying and Sophia came out from the shadows. Sandy quickly got to his feet.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sandy replied, looking at her with confusion.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! What are you doing with her?" Sophia said and pointed at Kirsten. Kirsten looked from Sandy to Sophia and then back at Sandy.

"That is none of your business, Sophia!" Sandy had no idea why she would care, since they were not dating anymore.

"Have you forgotten that we're dating?" Sophia said furious, she was hoping this would have the affect on Kirsten that she hoped for, but Kirsten simply sat there, although Sophia noticed that Kirsten's hands now were shaking.

'_What! Was Sandy dating her? Well he sure as hell forgot mention that_!" Kirsten thought, but then she saw the look on Sandy's face, and she realized that what Sophia had said was a lie.

"Have you forgotten that we _used to _date but you dumped me after only three days because you thought I was thinking about Rebecca's departure too much?" Sandy said and took a step back.

"I didn't dump you! I said that we should take a break until you were over Rebecca Bloom. I also said that we shouldn't date other people until we knew if we wanted to pick up our relationship were we left it" Sophia lied, hoping Sandy wouldn't remember that she actually had broken up with him, not suggested a break.

"Oh, is that why you've been hooking up with almost half the school?" Kirsten said, after all she'd never really liked Sophia. Sandy laughed at that.

"I'm not stupid, Sophia. We broke up and you started to date other guys and that didn't bother me at all, cause I've never really liked you." Sandy said and shot a glare at Kirsten who was still sitting on the ground.

"Well why don't we give it another shot? You are too good for Kirsten here, she's just a stupid blonde bitch who's looking for some fun" Sophia said and shook back her long, brown hair.

Kirsten was on her feet in flash, furious. "How dare you call me that? If anyone's a stupid bitch here it's you! I actually care about Sandy and if there's anyone he's too good for it's you! You don't deserve him. "

Sophia just stood there and smiled at Kirsten's anger. Then she turned her attention to Sandy.

"Looks like you're going to have to choose between me and Kirsten" she said "And just so you know, I can give you more than she can. I can give you popularity, money, a life of the rich and fabulous."

Sandy stood between the two girls, ready to make his selection.

"Alright, I've made up my mind." He looked at Kirsten and said "I'm sorry Kirsten" Kirsten felt like if an ice cold hand had just crushed her heart, she could feel the tears coming up. Sophia looked like she'd just won a beauty contest.

"I'm sorry Kirsten, but you're gonna have to get used to refer to me as your boyfriend. If that's what you want, of course" Sandy said and Kirsten was now smiling though her tears.

"Of course, Sandy! Of course!" she cried and threw herself into his arms.

"NO! Sandy Cohen you can't do this to me! Now chance your mind!" Sophia demanded angrily, she couldn't believe that he had chosen Kirsten Nichol over her.

Sandy looked at her with his arms around Kirsten's waist.

"No Sophia, I've made my selection, and I'm not going to chance my mind. Now if I and Kirsten would break up, I would date every girl on this school before you. So don't get your hopes up." Sandy said and Sophia looked at him with hatred and said "Fck you" before she turned around and stormed back into the party that was pretty wild at this point, since almost everybody had drunken from the punch.

Once she was gone, Kirsten hit Sandy on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he said and looked at her confused, and then he saw the tears in her eyes.

"For making me believe that you were going to chose her, it freaked me out." She said sadly. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear that were running down her cheek, and then he lifted her head so that she was looking into his eyes.

"I am sorry. I just wanted her to believe that I was going to chose her, and then say I wanted you, because I do Kirsten. I want you." He was so sincere and honest; she could see that in his eyes. She leaned up and kissed him passionately and he responded.

They didn't feel like going back in, so they walked hand in hand over to a bench and sat down.

She was resting her head against his chest and he held her tightly.

"Do you think I can borrow your notes from yesterday's history class?" Kirsten suddenly asked. Sandy laughed a little _'Way to break the magic Kirsten!'_

"Sure" he answered shortly.

"You know I used to really hate history, but this morning when I woke up I was actually looking forward to it, because I knew I was going to see you" she continued, surprised at her own honesty.

"Well, since you're being so I honest I might as well tell you the truth. I-I've been following you for a few months now. Don't freak out or anything! The first time I laid my eyes on you was in the cafeteria a few months ago, you could say it was love at the first sight. But you never seemed to notice me, I wanted to talk to you, but you were always surrounded by friends, so I didn't dare, I was afraid they would laugh at me and that you would think I was I total idiot. So that history class, I honestly didn't know you sat behind me and when I saw you I almost didn't dare to ask, and now I'm so happy I did because…" he couldn't finish his sentence cause Kirsten had pressed her lips onto his, partly to shut him up.

"Sometimes you talk just a _little _too much" she giggled and kissed him again.

The full moon was shining down on the lucky couple, and this time no clouds showed up to destroy the moment. Love was in the air, you could feel the power of love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So what do you think? Please review that was the last chapter of this fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
